All For Us
by Misguidedghost08
Summary: Butch miró a la luna, perdido, suplicando que esta le haga arrepentirse de su decisión, que lo haga volver. Que lo haga regresar con su familia, con su clan, con la persona que amaba. Él había hecho todo por ellos, todo por el amor. ((Basado en el capítulo final de Euphoria)).


_**I hope one of you come back to remind who I was**_

_**When I go disappear**_

_**Into that good night.**_

_**(Until then).**_

* * *

_Abrió los ojos pesadamente. Su visión borrosa comenzó a aclararse poco a poco. Sentía el colchón sucio y sin sábanas pegarse a su cuero desnudo. Se levantó, sentía un dolor que le partía la cabeza en mil pedazos. El irónico rosario de madera que colgaba de su cuello recuperó su forma original. A veces se preguntaba por qué lo seguía usando. Pudo visualizar varias jeringas regadas en el piso mientras se sacaba la que estaba clavada en su brazo junto a la tira de goma que estaba atada a él. Intentó pararse, se tambaleó torpemente hasta que logró salir de la habitación, cayendo justo en la puerta. _

_Se levantó poco a poco, se sentía débil, sin fuerzas. Visualizó a su hermano Brick leyendo un libro junto con Boomer, que miraba la televisión. No lo escuchaban, ni lo veían. Pensó que en lo profundo de su corazón, él los quería. Y vaya que sí. Que si tan solo les hubiera pedido ayuda, ellos hubieran estado con él. Qué lástima que era tarde._

_De repente se encontró en la casa de la familia mafiosa que lo había recibido. Que lo había criado y utilizado para sus andanzas, que le habían enseñado lo que significaba el respeto y los modales. El patriarca de aquellos gitanos no estaban, pero si esposa de este. La señora que se había apegado tanto a él como a sus hermanos. La abrazó por atrás pero ella ni se inmutó._

_Las habitaciones cambiaban constantemente:_

_Sus amigos._

_Ella._

_Los ladrones._

_Ella._

_Drogas._

_Ella._

_El que se las vendía._

_Ella._

_Armas._

_Ella._

_Policías reprimiendo._

_Ella._

_Los políticos._

_Ella._

_El Inframundo*._

_Ella._

_Las protestas._

_Ella._

_Las PowerPuff Girls._

_Ella._

_El panorama se cambió de repente. Cuando estaba dándose vuelta para mirar a sus espaldas, dos pequeñas figuras femeninas corrieron esquivándolo para poder correr a los brazos y abrazar con fuerza a un señor, que las recibió feliz, llenándolas de besos. _

_Era él, adulto._

_Buttercup salió también de sus espaldas y recibió a su otro yo, el cual tenía una sonrisa plena y recibía a la mujer con mucho amor._

_Butch volteó hacia atrás y el escenario volvió a cambiar. Y la vió otra vez, pero con diecisiete años, a ella. A su Butternena, que se encontraba en un campo de botones de oro; flores amarillas que contrastaban con su cabello de un negro profundo y con su vestido blanco como una nube._

_La superheroína estiró su brazo hacia él, buscando que tomase su mano, pero cuando quiso hacerlo el suelo se desvaneció y cayó en una oscuridad._

_Una a la que estaba acostumbrado._

_Se encontraba en medio de una calle mojada y alumbrada por luces blancas. A su alrededor había muchísimas personas con túnicas rojas. Giró su cabeza y visualizó una montaña. Decidido a escalarla para ver qué había en su cima, corrio hacia ella, pero cuando comenzó a subir se dió cuenta que estaba trepando sobre montones de cuerpos desconocidos._

_Llegó a la cima y observó abajo suyo a una pequeña figura que conocía muy bien. A un demonio que le había atormentado hasta el más corto sueño. El que le había jodido la vida, el que le había obligado prácticamente a drogarse para poder soportar su patética existencia. Lo vio a Él. Él, que le había dado la vida y ahora venía a arrancarsela._

_Pudo ver cómo realizaba un gesto conciso y significativo que el solía emplear mucho. Volvió sus manos una pistola y las apuntó a su propia cabeza. Bum, dijeron en silencio a sus labios._

_Empezó a llorar, pero las lágrimas caían inconscientemente. Lágrimas negras y espesas. Estaba llorando su sangre, la sustancia x._

_El rosario que colgaba de su cuello se derritió y se convirtió también en aquél líquido. Pronto, las recorridos que tomaron las gotas de la sustancia en su pecho sin abrigo se acomodaron de tal manera que simulaban las marcas que se le dibujaban a él cuando se transformaba en su forma bestia._

_Las personas a su espalda se amontonaron y estiraron sus brazos hacia a él, casi como si estuvieran esperando que se lanzara para atraparlo. Sus extremidades eran completamente negras._

_Butch miró a la luna, perdido, suplicando que esta le haga arrepentirse de su decisión, que lo haga volver. Que lo haga regresar con su familia, con su clan, con la persona que amaba. Él había hecho todo por ellos, todo por el amor. Suplicó por ayuda._

_Y se lanzó._

* * *

— ¡Butch!

* * *

**SI QUIEREN ENTENDER MEJOR LA HISTORIA, LEAN LO SIGUIENTE.**

**Debo ser honesta, jamás ví Euphoria a pesar de que está en mi lista de "series que tengo pendientes para ver pero que no las veo porque soy una persona inconstante", pero si ví el final y debo decir que es SUBLIME. (Spoiler) La manera en que retratan la sobredosis me pareció muy curiosa y tanto esa escena cómo la canción que suena de fondo (All For Us de Labrinth y Zendaya) me inspiraron a escribir este texto.**

**Cositas para aclarar:**

**1\. El Inframundo*: Como supongo que sabrán, el Inframundo en la mitología griega era el lugar donde iban los muertos después de fallecer. Pero, además de ser eso, en mi AU es como se le dice a la parte oscura de Townsville. Según mi universo, esta ciudad es un lugar muy bipolar, es decir, tiene su parte muy buena y muy mala. Los habitantes de esta última no son necesariamente criminales, ni prostitutas, ni monstruos, ni drogadictos; allí viven todos los marginados de la sociedad. Y lo que protestan de las políticas que utilizan los gobernadores de Townsville es cómo utilizan al Inframundo en sus promesas de campaña pero luego no las cumplen y los dejan como siempre han estado, afuera de la sociedad, prejuzgados por los otros habitantes. Está zona es un lugar pobre, en el que naces y es muy poco probable que salgas (o al menos con ayuda de la sociedad). No sé si me he explicado bien.**

**2\. Si hay algo que caracteriza al Inframundo es la diversidad que hay allí. Y entre tantas, la destacada en esta historia es la mafia gitana (de la cuál son parte Zack y Jack, personajes mencionados en una de mis historias que son amigos de los Rowdyruff Boys y las PowerPuff Girls, gracias a su padre quien es el jefe). El capo de esta decidió contratar a nuestros chicos para que trabajen para él, pero, al ver que eran muy pequeños y estaban totalmente abandonados, los adoptó y les enseñó (a, por ejemplo, leer y escribir tanto en inglés como en español y en caló, tener educación, respetar, entre otras cosas). Es por esto que acá se menciona a su esposa, quien había actuado como una madre para ellos.**

**3\. Por si no se había entendido, "Ella" es Buttercup.**

**4\. En cierto punto, mis historias siempre están conectadas ligeramente. Pero este one shot podría considerarse una precuela de un capítulo específico de una de mis historias. Si logran averiguar cuál es, se llevan un premio (ahre).**

**En caso de que tengan mayores dudas siempre pueden consultarme.**

**Me encantaría que me dejen sus propias interpretaciones de lo que pasó en el final de la historia. ¿Que sucedió con Butch? ¿Qué fue todo esto? ¿Un sueño? ¿Una realidad? ¿Está vivo?**

**Espero que les haya gustado, siento mucho si no está muy bien escrito, hace mucho que no redacto por lo que puede ser que esté MUY oxidada. **

**Los saluda cordialmente.**

**Misguided Ghost.**


End file.
